Destiny
by AstridMikaelson
Summary: The months after Graduation Emma returns and the girls find out something there is more to them than what they first believed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O or any of its Characters**

3 Months after Graduation...

Cleo was sitting in a booth at Rikki's Cafe waiting for her boyfriend Lewis when she received a phone call from Emma.

"Hey, Emma. So do you know when you're coming home yet?" she asked excitedly.

"Actually that's why I called. We will be back by the end of the week," Emma answered matter-of-factually.

"That's great," Cleo said then added, "Em, there is someone we want you to meet. Her name is Bella and she is like us."

On the other end of the line Emma frowned. Had her two best friends replaced her while she had been away?

"Emma, we want you to know that she was not a replacement for you and she really wants to meet you."

"How?" Emma asked, wondering how her best friend had known what she was thinking.

"I know you Em. You were thinking Rikki and I replaced you but we didn't we just added another friend to our little group."

"But a fourth mermaid?! You do remember what happened with Charlotte right?"

"Yes. But Em she wasn't created in our pool unlike Charlotte. She became a mermaid in a moon pool in Ireland when she was nine."

Emma listened and then asked what Bella was like and what her power was. Cleo let her know everything that she wanted know and then asked if they should get Bella a matching locket like theirs.

Emma loved the idea and told Cleo to have Max make one for Bella and that she wanted to be the one to give it to Bella. They talked for a few more minutes and then said goodbye.

Just as Cleo hung up, Lewis walked in with Rikki, Bella and Will. They came in and sat down right beside her.

"Guys, you will never believe this but Emma's coming home at the end of the week!"

"That's great!" Rikki exclaimed excitedly which had the others looking at her in shock. She was known for her sarcastic remarks so her being excited was a little strange for the rest of them.

"What's great?" Zane asked coming over to their table.

Rikki merely glanced at her ex then looked away. She wanted to stay mad at him he had after all betrayed her one too many times. Yet she still felt pulled to him somehow but she couldn't trust him.

Zane simply smiled, he had thought of a foolproof way of getting Rikki back. He had fired the reason behind their breakup. He knew that the reason she had broken up with him was because of Sophie (Will's sister). He should never had let her kiss him. He knew that it was wrong and he should never have kissed her back. Then there was the fact that she had destroyed the girls sanctuary and it had taken a few months to clean up the mess. That had been the last straw for him. No one hurt his friends and got away with it. He had had enough and had fired her just before Cleo had come in.

"Emma's coming home at the end of the week and I was thinking we should throw her a welcome home party," Cleo suggested.

"Cleo, as much as I agree with you aren't you forgetting something?" Zane said.

"And what would that be?" Rikki questioned sarcastically.

"The full moon is this weekend and we really don't want a repeat of last month do we, not that I minded?" he returned flashing a mischievous grin at his ex- girlfriend who turned scarlet at the mention of the fiasco the month before.

Rikki turned red at the memory. She really didn't want a repeat of that night. She didn't want to give Zane another reason to try and get her back, not that she didn't enjoy watching him try. They all stopped and looked at him. It was true last month had been a very interesting full moon. The girls had all gotten moonstruck and had proceeded to try and seduce the boys. "You're right. We really don't want a repeat of last month," Rikki said a bright red blush gracing her cheeks.

Changing the subject Cleo spoke up, "Guy's we have to figure out something. Perhaps we can get Ash to come back too. It would be good to have the whole group back together again."

"Who is Ash?" Bella asked

"Ash was...is Emma's boyfriend. He left for school in New Zealand shortly after Emma's family left to sail the world. He said that he would be back though." Rikki stated.

"And he knows about...you know...," Bella began.

"Yes, he knows. He was mad that she didn't tell him but he got over it." Cleo returned.

"Sounds familiar," Bella and Rikki said at the same time, as they looked over at Will and Zane. Both remembered the reactions they had received when the boys found out their secret.

As they were talking four older women walked into the cafe and sat close by. They could easily hear what was being said and they smiled. Soon it would be time to reveal all.

H2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2O

Emma stepped off the yacht after a year away. She breathed in the salty sea air and smiled. She was home. She followed her family back to their house and went up to her room. It was good to be back. She changed quickly and told her parents she was going to see if Cleo was home and left the house. Instead of going to Cleo's she went to the pier and jumped in before turning into her mermaid self and making her way to Mako.

When she got there she was shocked by what she saw. The Moon Cave was not in the condition it was in when she had last seen it. There was rubble on the floor of the cave and there was a gaping hole in the wall of the cave. She wondered what had happened to it and was determined to ask the girls when she saw them. She left Mako and returned home.

When she got there she checked her phone and found a text from Rikki saying to meet her at the cafe. She shrugged and left the house and headed to their old hang out which had been bought by Zane when the place had gone out of business. She walked in and was greeted by all her old friends.

Bella hung back from the well wishers. She really wasn't sure why she was so nervous, she shouldn't be, after all Cleo and Rikki talked about Emma all the time and she felt like she had known the other girl for years. She was about to go greet her when she saw Rikki and Cleo practically dragging the blonde over towards her.

"Hi," was all she could manage to say when they stopped in front of her.

Emma looked Bella up and down and then turned towards her two best friends, "Hey, can I have a moment alone with Bella?"

Cleo and Rikki nodded and turned to go order something from the bar. Meanwhile Emma turned to Bella. "I heard how you came to be friends with Cleo and Rikki and there is something that I would like to give you. I know that you gave them the moon crystal necklaces as a sign of friendship and I want you to know that I don't mind. But here," she said handing a small box to the startled girl before her. "We thought that you should have one of these too."

Bella opened the box to find a locket exactly like the ones Cleo and Rikki used to wear only with a light green gem. "Emma, I..." then she remembered the gift she had gotten for Emma. She quickly retrieved it and handed the equally small box to Emma.

"What's this?" Emma asked opening the small package.

"Just a little something to show you that even though we just met I consider you a friend."

Emma looked at the blue crystal on the white cushion, "Bella, I...thank you so much."

Just then a young man walked into the cafe. He seemed a bit shocked to see just how changed the place was. He looked around and spotted the young woman that he had not seen in a little over a year. He didn't realize just how much he had missed her until the moment he saw her again. He slowly made his way towards her. He stopped right behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Emma felt someone behind her and turned to see who it was. She gasped in shock when she saw the young man whom she had not seen in a year. "Ash...you're here!" she cried as she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I missed you too," he whispered trying to hold back the chuckle that threatened to get out at her enthusiastic greeting.

Meanwhile Zane had cornered Rikki and was practically begging her to take him back.

"Rikki please," Zane begged

"Zane, why can't you get it through that thick skull of yours that I can't trust you. Every time I turn around yet another girl is throwing themselves at you and you do nothing to thwart their advances. How do you think that makes me feel? You were the first boy to understand me. I thought that you cared about me but I guess I was wrong."

"Rikki, I do care for you. I love you. And no matter how much you try to deny it you love me too. And I will will always try to get you back. You're it for me."

Rikki having turned away from him quickly did an about face and stared at him like he had grown another head. "What did you just say?" she managed to whisper.

He warily stepped forward and ran a gentle hand down her soft cheek. "I love you Rikki Chadwick and I will never stop no matter what you say or do. I love everything about you."

"Then why?" she asked for the first time in her life letting her guard down.

"I don't know. But I promise you from now on no one is ever going to come between us again."

"How can you promise me that, Zane?" she asked a hint of vulnerability lacing her voice.

"Because it's a promise I have every intention of keeping and you will just have to trust me," he answered.

She stared at him trying to see if he was being sincere. She looked into his chocolate brown eyes and could see the love he claimed to feel for her. She sighed, "Fine, but I' only saying yes, because you won't stop hounding me until I give in. But be warned, you do anything to mess this up again and I will roast you alive," she said with fire in her eyes.

Zane grinned and grabbed hold of her hand, "Thank you, Rikki, I promise you will not regret this." He had no doubt in his mind that she would follow through with her threat.

They walked back to were the group was sitting all together. After saying hi to the newcomer and welcoming him back they began to talk about old times.

Cleo who was leaning against her boyfriend Lewis suddenly sat up and asked, "Guys, do you think we should tell our parents at least about our secret? I mean it's getting harder for me to find excuses to not touch water at home and I know that Dad is getting suspicious."

They all looked at each other. Each was wondering the exact same thing. They talked about it and then it was decided that on the full moon they would tell the parents their secret.

H2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2O


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O or any of its Characters**

That Saturday the girls asked their parents to meet them at the cafe at closing time. When each parent was asked they all asked, "Why?" and the answer was the same each time. "Because there is something I need to tell you and it would be easier to do it there because it doesn't involve just me."

After each girl told their parents they each met back up at the cafe.

"So, how did it go?" was the unanimous question asked when they had all sat down.

"Ugh, don't ask. Dad practically demanded that I tell him what was so important right then and there," Cleo said laying her head on the table in frustration.

"Well, I got an earful from both of mine. They wanted to know what what I have been keeping from them, as we have a no secret policy in our house," Emma stated equally frustrated.

"I suppose it went alright with mine. They agreed to come and didn't really ask why," Bella said.

"Dad said he would be there, even if he has to be at work early tomorrow. He seemed really curious as to what it is I need to tell him," Rikki finished.

"Guys do you think we are doing the right thing? I mean what if they look at us differently or disown us or..." Cleo began worry etching her voice.

"Cleo, this was your idea. Besides these are our parents we are talking about. You know the ones that are supposed to love and protect us no matter what. It will be fine. The most that it will do is shock them," Emma said laying a comforting hand on Cleo's back.

Cleo sat up and looked at her dearest friends. They were right of course nothing bad was going to happen in giving their secret up to their parents. The most that could happen would be a bit of yelling and demanding to know why they had not been told sooner. "You guys want to go for a swim before moonrise?" she asked.

They nodded and headed out of the cafe. As soon as they found a secluded beach they raced toward Mako and the Moon Pool.

H2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2O

"Tonight's the night. Tonight their history will be revealed," four older women said together watching the four young women leave the cafe. They smiled knowingly.

H2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2O

Don and Sam Sertori, Nathaniel and Bethany Hartley, Neil and Lisa Gilbert and Terry Chadwick walked into the cafe coming face to face with their daughters and their boyfriends.

"So, what is so important that we all had to be here tonight?" Don asked his daughter.

Cleo looked around and then stepped forward. "Dad, you know how I have been acting kind of strange for the past few years especially around water." She stopped and allowed him time to answer before continuing, "Well, a few years ago Emma, Rikki and I were trapped on Mako Island and we had no idea how we were going to get home. Any way we fell into a cave and upon exploring it we found a pool that led out into the ocean. However, when we stepped into the pool the full moon came over head and something happened, something...magical. At first we thought nothing of it but the next day when I when I went to take a bath I discovered that well... I discovered that I had become a creature of legend; a mermaid. It was then discovered that anytime water touched me and it was not dried of after a ten second period I would turn into a mermaid. Bella became a mermaid at the age of nine in Ireland when she was exploring the sea caves there. We were also gifted with certain powers over water at the time too. I can control water, Rikki can heat water, Emma can turn it into ice and Bella can congeal it. Dad, the reason I was paying Kim to do all my kitchen chores for me was so that I would not reveal the secret."

Don stared at his daughter and then to the boys that were standing close to each of the girls. "So you're telling us that you four are mermaids?" Don asked the four young women before him before continuing after their collective nods, "And you" he said addressing the four young men, "all knew about this?!"

Zane, Will, Lewis and Ash could only nod as they faced the angry man before them.

"Cleo, how could you tell them this secret and not your own family?" he finally asked.

"Well, we didn't exactly tell them, they kind of found out on their own with the exception of Ash. Emma told him after he demanded to know what was going on with her. And we kept it a secret because we were afraid of what would happen. We have seen what an adults reaction to what we are is and it wasn't pretty. We didn't want to be taken away to be experimented on and we almost were too. We tricked the one person who tried."

Her revelation infuriated all of the parents and they demanded to know who would do such a thing. The girls told them after much persuasion.

"So you have kept this a secret all this time?"

"Yes, but it was getting harder to keep the secret and so we decided that it was time to tell you all."

Lisa and Bethany listened to their daughters tell about how they themselves had become mermaids and the powers that they had gained when it had happened. As they listened they became lost in thought. Eighteen years prior they had discovered that mermaids actually did exist but they had kept it a secret not only from their husbands but from their daughters too. They both wondered if the girls had not actually been accidentally changed but that it had been a right of passage or a coming of age thing for them. They looked at each other and then back at their precious daughters and decided that it was time to reveal their biggest secret.

Lisa was about to say something when the door of the cafe opened and in walk four ethereal looking women. Each was dressed in what appeared to be an ancient Greek toga.

"Greetings," the four said together.

Lisa and Bethany knew these women. They were the ones that had charged them with raising the girls eighteen years ago.

"Who are you?" Rikki asked

"We are your guardians and have been watching over you these past eighteen years."

Confused the girls looked at each other and then back at the four beings in front of them.

"Do not worry, we mean you no harm."

"I don't think we are in any danger from four unarmed women," Zane said sarcastically.

"No, but appearances can be deceiving. We may not seem armed but we are more powerful than we look, much like the four ladies before you. They do not seem like anything but normal young humans yet they are so much more than that. So much more, is that not right Lisa and Bethany."

The two women had the grace to blush and their daughter turned to them questions swimming in their eyes. "What are they talking about Mom?" Bella asked.

"Well, honey there is something that we have kept from you, in fact, we never even told our own husbands or the fathers of the other two girls this but you four were found on Mako Island eighteen years ago beside the same pool you described to us earlier. However, you were not human then. You all were actually mermaids then too. We were shocked at first, its true, but then these four ladies came and told us that we were needed to keep you safe and protected until it was time to reveal your true heritage to you. They made you human somehow and gave you into our keeping."

"So why did it take so long for us to change back?"

"Well, originally you were not to change back until you mated. At the time we had no idea the Moon Pool held such power. When it was discovered we had to return to your true parents to find out what was to be done as you were still able to return to your humanoid form when it should not have been possible to do so once you changed. The spell should not have allowed it to happen."

"So we were all mermaids to begin with?!" Emma, Rikki, Bella and Cleo cried out in shock.

"Yes. In fact, you are each the heir of one of the four mer kingdoms. In reality you are all cousins."

The girls looked at each other and then had to ask, "So do all mermaids get moonstruck?"

This question took the four older women back a bit as they were not expecting that question. "Well, no, actually they don't, which is one of the reasons we were so confused as to what was happening with you four in particular."

"What do you mean moonstruck?" Neil asked confused and feeling a bit betrayed.

"When there is a full moon a mermaid who looks at the moon or its reflection becomes moonstruck. Any number of strange things can happen it they do. For example, Cleo becoming a Siren, Rikki nearly burning down the forest on Mako, Emma crashing her dad's birthday party. The three of them gaining new powers and creating a massive storm and sending me flying literally. The only problem is they don't remember any of it once the moon sets," Lewis explained purposely leaving out the near seduction the month prior.

"But isn't tonight a full moon?" Don asked.

"Yes, that is why they are all here. We have taken to staying together during a full moon and we guys stay with them to make sure they don't look at the moon. As you can see the place has been boarded up so that no light can get in. It is for their own protection," Zane said.

"So that is why the house looked the way it did the time we came home early," Lisa exclaimed.

"Yes," Emma answered her mother.

"Wait that storm that mysteriously started over Mako was the three of you!" Don exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, Dad. That was the night of not only a full moon but also a planetary alignment. We were in the Moon Pool when it happened and because of it we gained a new power. I could now control the wind and air, Emma could control ice and snow and Rikki could control fire and electricity," Cleo answered.

The four ethereal beings looked at the girls and then at each other before a shocked looked crossed all of their features, "Elemental's! That's what you four are! Now it makes since. The reason behind you being able to hold your humanoid forms. Only elementals can change from one form to the other at will. But they are so rare that there hasn't been one born for thousands of years and never four at one time!" the four women spoke excitedly.

"Four? I'm sorry, but unlike them, I don't hold that kind of power," Bella told them.

"No, but you will. If the other three already hold the power over air, fire and water then you are the earth elemental. You will gain the power in time. It just hasn't awaken in you yet, but it will."

The four young men listened as the women told the girls about their life when they wanted to know more. Ash asked, "What do you mean they are the heirs of mer kingdoms? How is that even possible?

"Well, to answer your question we would have to tell you the story of how the merfolk came into being and that is a rather long and drawn out tale. But to make a long story short so to speak, the girls are the daughters of the sea. Their story is a complicated one and if you truly wish to hear it then you might want to get comfortable for it is a long one. There is one thing you must know before we start this tale. Merfolk are nearly immortal. Though we can die we are extremely long lived."

The group sat at the booths and waited to hear what the tale was, as each was curious as to the outcome.

"This story starts with the legendary city of Atlantis. And before you say anything, yes, the city actually did exist at one time. Most think that the city was built by humans and was just a technologically advanced culture but that is not true. Atlantis was the land dwelling of the Holders of the Elements. A powerful race of merfolk. The rulers of that kingdom had four children yet none of them were born with a power over a particular element. When it was discovered their parents cast them out, as no mer that did not hold a element could live in the city. This enraged the four and they vowed to get their vengeance on their parents."

" Hundreds of years went by and they each founded their own little kingdoms all vowing to help the other in times of need. Soon they had amassed a huge army and they advanced on their parents kingdom. Using their combined powers they conquered their parents kingdom and caused it to sink beneath the waves. Nearly everyone who lived there fled the fallen city. Their parents were killed in the fight."

"The fighting done they each returned to their own kingdoms unaware that a lone survivor had placed a curse on them. For thousands of years they were unable to bare any children. The four sought out any who could help them but there was nothing to be done."

"Then it happened four girls were born each now the heir of their respective kingdom, yet the happiness of their parents was overshadowed by the threat of war. The lone survivor wanted to be the sole ruler of the mer and attacked each of the kingdoms in tandem. The girls parents fearing the worst gave the girls over to their advisers and were told to hide them until such a time as it was safe to bring them home."

"We were chosen to take the girls as far from the fighting as possible. We swam until we came upon Mako Island. Seeing that it had no mer presence and after finding the Moon Pool and were going to stay there with them until it was time to return home when we heard voices coming. Fearing the humans we hid leaving you girls on the edge of the pool. It had been a last minute decision on our part knowing that if you were on land then it would be harder for the enemy to get hold of you. We saw two women come into the cavern and we saw the exact moment they spotted the four of you. They talked amongst themselves for several minutes before pulling back the cloth that we had wrapped each of you in. You can imagine their shock at what they found and it was then that we knew that we were going to have to reveal ourselves to them if we had any chance of saving you."

"We assured them that we meant them no harm and were only there to guard the children as they were very precious to our race. We then cast a spell on the four and changed them to their human form. The spell was supposed to make it so that it would not change you back until you mated as it would also change your mate if he were human. We asked them to take you and keep you safe. Since then we have each kept an eye on you. We also asked that they change your names we wanted you to blend into the human world and that is the reason we asked them to do us this favor."

The four guardians looked at their charges and could see that they were curious as to what their names had been. Continuing on, "Emma the eldest of the four was named Lasya, Bella the second eldest was named Aranyani, Cleo the third eldest was named Eurybia and Rikki the youngest was named Alectrona."

The girls turned the strange names over in there minds wondering if they liked them or not.

"So your saying the we all are princess's?!"

"Yes, and it is time to return home."

Rikki, Emma, Cleo and Bella all looked at each other and then back at the four older mermaids. "We can't at least not right now," they all said together.

The four guardians smiled for they knew why the girls didn't wish to return home just yet. They had known for some time that the young men that were by their young charges sides were their mates. Though no one else could see it they could and they could each see the aura surrounding the four couples. They nodded in understanding.

"So that's it?" Terry asked

"What more did you want to know?"

"You said that they would have eventually remained a mermaid after they mated what exactly does that mean?"

"It means exactly what we said. Once they have mated or married they will revert back to their mermaid form permanently although they can change their appearance they will never be able to live far from the water. Their mates will also share this ability it seems."

The boys upon hearing this grew jealous and demanded to know what they meant by that.

"It means that when they come together with their mate he will also share in her power. It's strange really for that has never happened. Normally he would gain his own power, but their mates will share all the same powers as them."

Zane who had been observing the conversation finally realized that the guardians knew who the girls mates were.

Zara, Rikki's guardian read his mind and smiled, "To answer your unasked question, yes, we do know who their mates are."

"So, their mates are human?"

"Yes, and they are all in this very room though after the mating is complete they no longer will be," she returned with a gleeful laugh at all of their shocked faces.

H2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2O

The parents all returned home still overwhelmed by everything that they had learned. They left the four couples to talk about what had just happened somehow knowing that their daughters were in safe hands.

H2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2OH2O


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O or any of its Characters**

After their parents left the girls turn to their guardians who had stayed behind.

"So what happens now?" Rikki asked curiously.

"Nothing. We can not force you to return home. You are essentially our superiors and we must obey your command."

"Okay, so what do we do now? I mean it's still a few minutes til moonrise are we ready for this?"

"Actually a swim is in order," Lyra, Cleo's guardian said with a grin for she knew what this full moon would bring.

"Wait. What?!" the eight of them said in shock.

"Oh no, there is no way they are going out there tonight. We have had just about enough of moonstruck mermaids," Will stated stepping in front of Bella protectively.

"But it is the only way they will receive their full power. This full moon will grant them that."

Lewis who had been on the receiving end of a new mermaid power was very hesitant to allow them to go. "So they wont be moonstruck tonight? How?" he asked, his scientific brain trying to understand how it would be possible.

The four guardians smiled at him ignoring his question before shaking their heads. "No, tonight they will not be effected by the moon. Every mer gains their full power sometime during their eighteenth year."

"Is that how our grandparents found out that our parents didn't have the power of an Elemental?" Emma asked.

"Yes," they answered.

"But how did they find out?" the girls asked confused.

"You will see if you go to the pool tonight," was all the information the older mermaids would give.

The guys looked at each other then at the four guardians. Each was wondering the same thing. How could they possibly know that the girls would not be effected by the moon.

Zane finally voiced the thought aloud. "But you yourselves said that the full moon effects them even though they are natural born mermaids which is unusual according to you. So how can you tell us they won't be effected by this full moon?"

"Can you not just accept that we know without questions?"

"No," came the four couples collective answer.

The four older mermaids tried not to smirk at the answer. It was almost as if they had known what their answer would be to their question. The four girls on the other hand looked at each other wondering if they should go to the Moon Pool or not. They were curious as too what other powers they would receive but they were also wary of going. Besides that the pool had seemed to lose its power because of the explosion and it had yet to gain it back. They each wondered if the cavern had somehow healed itself since they had seen it that afternoon.

"If we go to the pool, and we're aren't saying we will, how do you know that it will work? The pool has lost it's power. We would know since two moons ago we pulled the boys in with us and nothing happened to them," Bella, Rikki and Cleo said together.

The guardian smiled and decided to tell the girls their little secret. "That is because right before we showed up tonight we went to the cave and we healed the pool as it had indeed lost its magic."

The four couples could only stare at the four guardians in shock. They couldn't believe that their sanctuary had actually been healed and the girls were anxious to see if it were true. Before the young men could stop them the four girls ran out into the night, too late realizing their mistake. The elder mermaids had been wrong just as the boys had feared. Before them stood four moonstruck mermaids. The girls turned to the boys with a smile and then ran for the water diving in and then after changing quickly making their way to the Moon Pool. The boys looked at each other then ran for their respective boats to go after the girls.

The guardians were shocked. The girls were not supposed to have been effected by the moon that night. They all wondered if their seer had been wrong on that account seeing as how they had become moonstruck when they were not supposed to. Shrugging they too made their way to the Moon Pool though they stayed back and didn't enter the pool while the girls were in there knowing that they needed privacy.

Lewis, Zane, Will and Ash followed their girlfriends to Mako. Once there they pulled their boats onto the shore and made their way the pool. When they entered they were awestruck by what they saw. The mermaids had been right about at least one thing; they had healed the cavern. It looked the way it had before it had been destroyed. They found their girlfriends sitting in the sand beside the pool each still in mermaid form even though they appeared to be completely dry, which normally would have changed them back to their human form, but what really got their attention was the fact that the girls entire forms were changing right before their eyes.

The girls who had arrived a good ten minuted before the boys had made it to the pool just as the moon was coming overhead. They had experienced the magic of the pool once more as the water bubbled and sparkled above their heads. When it was over they pulled themselves out of the pool and Rikki had used her powered to dry them off only to find that they weren't changing back to their human selves. There was a slight moment of panic in each of their faces before they remembered their guardians had said that they might not change back until the moon set. They heard the boys enter the cavern but they were too distracted by what was happening to their tails to pay them any mind. Their tails were flickering from the golden orange that they were used too to different colors.

"Uh, not to alarm you but what exactly is happening right now?" Will asked awestruck by what he was witnessing.

"We don't know," the girls whispered together still staring at their tails in wonder.

The guardians who had held back to give the girls some space had telepathically contacted the girls parents asking them for information. They revealed that the girls had become moonstruck even though they had been told that they wouldn't be and that the girls had pulled the boys into the pool with them two months prior when the pool had lost its power and they wanted to know if the girls transformation that night would somehow trigger the boys own transformations as well. They were told that nothing about the girls seemed to follow the rules that guided the mer and that anything involving them was possible.

Back inside the cavern the boys, who had been more focused on the girls than on the moon overhead, walked over to their respective girl. Moving to sit beside them hesitantly, each knowing that they could easily be pushed into the pool.

"Are you girls alright?" Lewis asked concern lacing his voice as he put an arm around Cleo.

Before the girls could answer him their tails finished flickering and their colors were now different for each girl. Emma's tail had turned nearly white except now her back fin and tail fin were now a light icy blue. Cleo's had turned royal blue with lavender back and tail fins. Rikki's tail had turned a deep red with orange and yellow swirls throughout; her back and tail fins had turned a pale yellow. Bella's tail had turned a pale green with aquamarine back and tail fins. Each of the girls hair had also seemed to lengthen to their waists each with a hint of their tail fin color highlighting it. Their tops had also changed. Where before it had been a halter-top it was now strapless and the color of their respective tails.

The boys looked at their girls in awe and then before they knew what was happening they had each been unexpectedly pushed into the pool. When they surfaced they saw that the pool had once more begun to bubble they tried to scramble out of the pool but even as they tried the pool seemed to pool them back in. They each begged the girls to help them but one look at the girls and they saw that their faces were looking up at the moon which was still overhead. They each knew that they were not going to be the same once they got out of the pool. When the pool stopped bubbling they quickly exited the pool, each glared at his girl. Before they could say anything though the girls changed back to their human form but unlike the times before they each fainted. Alarmed by this changed the boys rushed over to the girls pulling each of them into their arms.

The guardians sensing that something was not right swam into the Moon Pool. Seeing their charges passed out in the arms of their respective mates they hurriedly pulled themselves out of the pool changing back as soon as the were out of the water. The each went to their charge laying their hands on them and began chanting in their native tongue. Moments later the girls awoke confused as how they had gotten to the moon pool when they had just been at the cafe. It was then they realized that the boys were soaking wet and were holding them but they were not changing back into a mermaid. The each looked at each other and then at their guardians clearly wanting and explanation.

"We can't answer your questions right now. We are as confused as you are by this turn of events," the guardians said in unison.

Just then the boys felt a tingling and before they could say anything each of them transformed.

The girls could only stare and then began to apologize profusely instinctively knowing that they had caused this change in their boyfriends. The guys tried to reassure the girls that it was okay but they kept apologizing over and over again.

"Hey, Cleo don't cry. We were told it would happen sooner or later; preferably later but I'm okay with it really," Lewis said pulling Cleo awkwardly into his arms.

The other girls were shocked that the boys were so accepting of their new tails but what shocked the girls the most was the fact that the boys tails almost matched theirs. Whereas theirs were two or three toned (in Rikki's case), the boys' were solid colored. Ash's tail was completely ice blue, Zane's was a solid red, Will's was aquamarine and Lewis's was a medium blue. Though unlike the girls they did not posses the highlights in their hair.

The change in the boys made the four older mermaids wonder what else was going to change. True they had told them that the girls mates were human and that once they had mated the boys would change permanently to mer but they had not foreseen the boys becoming mer before that moment in time. As they had already been told that nothing went according to plan when it came to the four mer princesses they shrugged it off simply accepting that what happened happened and they would leave it at that.


End file.
